Things I'll Miss The Most
by Rebanut
Summary: A conversation between Sue and Jack as they're leaving Callahan & Merced.


**Things I'll Miss The Most**

Here's just a little something that popped into my head.

Jack and Sue were walking down the hall of the J. Edgar Hoover Building, trying to sneak away before anymore comments were made or questions were asked. Neither spoke at first, there was an awkward silence that hadn't been there since they walked to Sue's car following their impromptu kiss in the law offices of Callahan and Merced.

"It is sort of like we broke up… you were right." Jack said. Sue looked at him confused. "When we were undercover as a married couple, you said it was like we were breaking up." He clarified. Sue was noticeably relieved as the tension was suddenly, magically gone.

"Kind of sad, in an odd way." Sue agreed. "Maybe we're really not cut out to go undercover together." Sue suggested.

"Well… I wouldn't say that. I just think we let ourselves believe we are what we are undercover. I'm just commenting on the finality of it. We won't ever do the things we did together." Jack added.

"Such as?"

"Well… umm, grocery shopping." Jack offered, suddenly feeling out of place.

"Eating my mom's ice cream dessert… straight from the pan!" Sue jokingly scolded.

"Hey, I was covering for Levi!" Jack pleaded.

"I'm not so sure. He suggested that he was covering for you!" She teased.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss that too. Just so many things…" Jack's voice drifted.

"What will you miss most?" Sue asked.

"I don't know." He stuttered, lying.

"Flicking the light on and off on me while I'm in the shower? Or making me get you bagels and goodies to munch on?" they laughed together.

"Or, that kiss…" He let slip before he could catch it.

"The, what?" Sue asked surprised by his comment.

"Well… it's not likely going to happen again… right?" He paused, his face beginning to feel the fire of the blush creeping into his cheeks. Sue stared at him, unsure if she was supposed to answer that question. "And, it was nice…" He said shyly.

A long moment, uneasy and silent, passed between the two.

"It was nice." Sue said softly, purposely keeping her eyes from making contact with his.

Sue leaned forward and pressed the button for the elevator. As the doors opened they stepped in.

Jack brushed his hand against hers, forcing her to look at him.

"It'd be nice…" he started. His cheeks began to pinken once more. "Uhh, well… I mean, we could… you know, just for 'old times sake'." He strained to not stumble on this thoughts that were just pouring from his lips with no chance of stopping them. Sue stood there, her mouth open the slightest bit, trying to comprehend his words. Surely, she had to be reading him wrong. "You know, one last time type of thing?"

Silence.

Silence. Jack, desperate to get past his own foolishness, gasped to himself, trying to just let it slide, ignore his own desires, save what little dignity he had left.

"One last time?" Sue finally whispered.

Jack's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened. Was she open to this crazy idea?

"It'd be a shame to just pretend nothing good happened this past week…"

"Yea… that's true…" She agreed, turning toward Jack. Sue took a half step toward him, turning her head up, just a bit.

Jack moved closer to Sue, putting one hand on her hip, the other on her cheek. He slowly leaned forward and placed a soft, slow, tender kiss upon her lips. As his parted from hers, he looked deep into her eyes. Sue leaned up and placed another slow, soft kiss on his lips.

The pair altered slow, light, loving caresses on the other's lips for the better part of the ride downstairs. Kisses were exchanged more often, and lasted longer. When the doors parted on the pair, they did so to the two wrapped tightly around each other, enveloped in a deep, passionate kiss.

Jack had pressed Sue against the side of the elevator, holding her tight to his firm body. His lips crashed down on hers, his tongue invaded her mouth. Hands wandered, breath was lost and chests were heaving. Just as the doors were about to close again, Jack backed away from the love of his life, putting his foot in the door.

Sue's face was deep red, matching her chest, and Jack.

"I'm glad Lucy wasn't here to see that…" Sue said smiling as she exited through the doors.

Jack leaned against the door frame of the elevator. He put his head back and blew out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that…" He said, as he pushed himself from the frame. As he watched Sue walk away from him, he smiled that crooked smile and shook his head.


End file.
